Gallery
Various Photos of the Beyond the Page Theatre Company Cappies 2014 Spamalot (90 of 101)-M.jpg|Nikki Amico and her family after she won the Cappie for Featured Actress Cappies 2014 Spamalot (100 of 101)-M.jpg|Phillip Jazen (Brother to Cappie Winner David Jarzen) and Judy Bowns (co-founder of NCA Cappies) Cappies 2014 Spamalot (94 of 101)-M.jpg|Kaila Anderson (Choreographer) with overall Dance Assisstant Gennifer Deflippo after Kaila won the Cappie for Choreography Cappies 2014 Spamalot group photo (1 of 1)-M.jpg|''SPAMalot'' production photo at the 2014 Cappies Gala Cappies 2014 Spamalot (62 of 101)-M.jpg|The Big Three: Gennifer Deflippo (Dance Assistant), Clark (Teacher and Director), and Cathy Manly (Music Director) WP Little Shop Columbian Cast (209 of 26)-M.jpg|Seymour (David Jarzen) jumping for joy with the Du-Wop girls during "Ya Never Know" in Little Shop of Horrors WP Little Shop Columbian Cast post (545 of 46)-M.jpg|"The Meek Shall Inherit" sung by the Du-Wop Girls, which are Crystal (Emily Carbone), Chiffon (Lizzy Rader), Juanita (Frankie Mananzan), and Ronnette (Caroline Austin) WP Little Shop Irish Cast (49 of 130)-M.jpg|Seymour (Aubrey Blount) and the Du-Wop Girls (Hannah Runner, Delaney Claussen, Lorna Ryan, and Lauren Airey) singing "Ya Never Know" in Little Shop of Horrors WP Little Shop Irish Cast (92 of 130)-M.jpg|Seymour (Aubrey Blount) agreeing to be Mr. Mushnik's son in Little Shop of Horrors WP Little Shop Irish Cast (100 of 130)-M.jpg|Seymour (Aubrey Blount) contemplating whether or not to feed the plant during "Feed Me (Git it!)" in Little Shop of Horrors WP Little Shop Irish Cast (122 of 130)-M.jpg|Seymour (Aubrey Blount) serenading Audrey (Sarah Lore) with "Suddenly Seymour" in Little Shop of Horrors WP Little Shop Columbian Cast (212 of 26)-M.jpg|Seymour (David Jarzen) and the Du-wop Girls (Caroline Austin, Lizzy Rader, Frankie Mananzan, and Emily Carbone) singing "Ya Never Know" in Little Shop of Horrors WP Little Shop Irish Cast (7 of 130)-M.jpg|Audrey (Sarah Lore) in Little Shop of Horrors WP Little Shop Columbian Cast (330 of 31)-M.jpg|Orin (Austin Harlow) singing about his sadistic nature in "Dentist" with the Du-Wop Girls (Lizzy Rader, Caroline Austin, Emily Carbone, and Frankie Manzanzan) in Little Shop of Horrors WP Little Shop Columbian Cast (101 of 32)-M.jpg|Crystal (Emily Carbone), Chiffon (Lizzy Rader), Juanita (Frankie Mananzan), and Ronnette (Caroline Austin) singing "Skidrow (Downtown)" in Little Shop of Horrors WP Little Shop Columbian Cast (630 of 52)-M.jpg|The characters warning the audience "Don't Feed the Plants" in Little Shop of Horrors WP Little Shop Columbian Cast (614 of 52)-M.jpg|Audrey (Nikki Amico) convincing Seymour (David Jarzen) to feed her to the plant as she dies in Little Shop of Horrors WP Little Shop Columbian Cast (427 of 85)-M.jpg|Seymour (David Jarzen) and Mr. Mushnik (Jonathan Barger) singing "Mushnik and Son" in Little Shop of Horrors West Potomac at the Cappies 2013 (44 of 47)-M.jpg|Ben Roberts and David Jarzen after winning their Cappies with Clark WP Theatre 13 Frankenstein (388 of 453)-M.jpg|The Monster (Dan Evans) leading the tap number "Puttin' on the Ritz" in Young Frankenstein WP Theatre 13 Frankenstein (237 of 453)-M.jpg|The cast of Young Frankenstein: the Musical singing "Transylvania Mania" AQ2.jpg|Gary Coleman (Kaila Anderson) teaches Nicky (Ben Roberts assisted by Emma Norville) about "Schadenfreude" in Avenue Q Aq1.jpg|Princeton (David Jarzen) and Kate Monster (Lizzy Rader) sing how "Everyone's a Little Bit Racist" in Avenue Q P&W.jpg|Wendy (Emma Norville) and the Darling Children admire Neverland with Peter Pan (Sam Rainey) in Peter Pan and Wendy Spamalot 3.jpg|The Lady of the Lake (Anjum Choudhury) and her Laker Girls singing "Come With Me" in SPAMalot Spamalot 2.jpg|Patsy (Eddie Perez) and the Knights of the Round Table dancing "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" in SPAMalot Spamalot 1.jpg|Sir Robin (David Jarzen) leads the ensemble in SPAMalot Wp 8 the play talk back event (21 of 21).jpg|The Production team of 8: the Play with Kris Perry and Sandy Stier and their son Spencer. 8eb4ba307993132caf026abad16d6753.jpg|Reinfield (Eddie Perez) talking to his rat in Dracula WP Seussical 2012 (203 of 348)-M.jpg|Mayzie (Rachelle Husband) convincing Horton (Ryan Walker) to sit on her nest in Seussical WP Seussical 2012 (42 of 348)-M.jpg|The Cat in the Hat (Julia Warren) and Jojo (Aubrey Blount) watches the Jungle creatures in Seussical WP Seussical 2012 (164 of 348)-M.jpg|The Wickersham Brothers in Seussical WP Seussical 2012 (107 of 348)-M.jpg|Mayor (Jacob Warren) and Mrs. Mayor (Emma Norville) tell Jojo (Aubrey Blount) to think some normal thinks in Seussical WP Seussical 2012 (67 of 348)-M.jpg|Mayor (Jacob Warren), Mrs. Mayor (Emma Norville) and Cindy Lou Who (Nikki Amico) in Seussical Seuss extras (50 of 51)-M.jpg|Mayzie (Rachelle Husband) and her Bird Girls (Emily Key, Katie Skinner, Mary Tran, and Beth Burns) during "Amazing Mayzie" in Seussical Seuss extras (45 of 51)-M.jpg|Fish (Paige Atkins and Fiona Penn) dancing during "It's Possible" in Seussical Seuss extras (41 of 51)-M.jpg|Fish swimming with Jojo (Aubrey Blount) in Seussical Seuss extras (12 of 51)-M.jpg|Mayor (Jacob Warren) and Mrs. Mayor (Emma Norville) in "Oh, the Thinks You Can Think" in Seussical WP Seussical 2012 (318 of 348)-M.jpg|The cast of Seussical in the "Finale" WP Seussical 2012 (62 of 348)-M.jpg|The jungle creatures led by the Sour Kangaroo (Zoe McCray) make fun of Horton the Elephant (Ryan Walker) in Seussical 1930621a7b99fa85798cf915ac9d953d.jpg|Dracula (Peter Serle) trying to drink the blood of Lucy (Emma Norville) in Dracula 4d80d06ce13de0bba7368f34afab612b.jpg|Tom (Alex Amico) defending Ben (Joe Quinn) from zombies in Night of the Living Dead WP Theatre 13 NOTLD (51 of 196)-M.jpg|Ben (Joe Quinn) protecting Barbra and the rest of the house from zombies in Night of the Living Dead WP Theatre 13 NOTLD (89 of 196)-M.jpg|The surviviors watch a news report about the zombie Apocalypse in Night of the Living Dead WP Theatre 13 NOTLD (127 of 196)-M.jpg|Zombies resting on the stairs in Night of the Living Dead WP Theatre 13 NOTLD (143 of 196)-M.jpg|Zombies attacking Ben (Joe Quinn) in Night of the Living Dead WP Theatre 13 NOTLD (156 of 196)-M.jpg|The Police (Austin Harlow and Ethan Lyon) shooting Ben (Joe Quinn) in Night of the Living Dead WP Theatre Dracula 2012 (6 of 30)-M.jpg|Mina (Alyssa Denton) confiding in Lucy (Emma Norville) in Dracula WP Theatre Dracula 2012 (17 of 30)-M.jpg|Dracula (Peter Serle) and his vixens in Dracula Cappies 2014 Spamalot (5 of 101)-M.jpg|Beyond the Page Theatre Company students at the 2014 Cappies Gala Cappies 2014 Spamalot (6 of 101)-M.jpg|Gennifer Deflippo and two SPAMalot cast members at the 2014 Cappies Gala Cappies 2014 Spamalot (14 of 101)-M.jpg|''SPAMalot'' cast members (Cynthia Mullins, Margret O'Meara, and Nikki Amico) at the 2014 Cappies Gala Cappies 2014 Spamalot (87 of 101)-M.jpg|Mr. Case (West Potomac High School's Principal) and Clark with the Musical Cappie i-2PCMX83-M.jpg|The Knights of the Round table (David Jarzen, Austin Harlow, Ben Roberts, Hunter Harlow, and Peter Serle) in SPAMalot i-6rDNMDG-M.jpg|Can-Can Dancer (Jordan McCray) distracts Sir Galahad (Ben Roberts) in SPAMalot i-6sTcTC8-M.jpg|The French Taunters in SPAMalot i-429Z686-M.jpg|The Cast of SPAMalot i-FttWF2F-M.jpg|Sir Robin (David Jarzen) and the Broadway Ensemble in "You Won't Succeed on Broadway" in SPAMalot i-CcKKv27-M.jpg|Sir Robin (David Jarzen) leads the Broadway Ensemble in "You Won't Succeed on Broadway" in SPAMalot i-GS7TFMw-M.jpg|Not-Dead-Fred (Nikki Amico) and the Dead Body Ensemble sing about they are "Not Dead Yet" in SPAMalot i-gZhpBjq-M.jpg|The Killer Rabbit (Margret O'Meara) in SPAMalot i-hHHnpm2-M.jpg|"You Won't Succeed on Boradway" in SPAMalot i-hsM2MHq-M.jpg|King Arthur (Peter Serle) and the Lady of the Lake (Anjum Choudhury) in SPAMalot i-jVmXpct-M.jpg|The Dancing Monk (Jordan McCray) and the Dancing Nun (Paige Edwards) performing in "Camelot" in SPAMalot i-KKHtnrN-M.jpg|The Finland Ensemble singing "Finland" in SPAMalot i-kqFNLxw-M.jpg|Cocktail Waitress (Caroline Austin) dancing in "Camelot" in SPAMalot i-LpGVBxS-M.jpg|The Dead Body Ensemble rolling off the cart in SPAMAlot i-m7nNKS7-M.jpg|The Knights of the Round Table dancing "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" in SPAMalot i-mhwMC82-M.jpg|"Camelot" in SPAMalot i-NDm6VQN-M.jpg|The Laker Girls (Marge Lingenfelter, Lena Harmata, and Emma Kelly) cheerleading in SPAMalot i-NssH34N-M.jpg|The Cocktail Waitresses (Caroline Austin and Lena Harmata), the Dancing Monk (Jordan McCray), and the Dancing Nun (Paige Edwards) in "Camelot" in SPAMalot i-rZzQFg5-M.jpg|The Knights of the Round Table running away in SPAMalot i-sHNXv86-M.jpg|The Jewish Tap-Dancers in "You Won't Succeed on Broadway" in SPAMalot i-stMTGqD-M.jpg|The Lady of the Lake (Anjum Choudhury) singing "Diva's Lament" in SPAMalot i-t2tzrVv-M.jpg|Patsy (Eddie Perez) and King Arthur (Peter Serle) dancing in SPAMalot i-T8L8DrQ-M.jpg|Lancelot (Austin Harlow) asking Robin (David Jarzen) to put Not-Dead-Fred (Nikki Amico) on the cart in SPAMalot i-Vvb3BHt-M.jpg|The Tap-Dancing Knights and the Showgirls in the Finale of SPAMalot i-W5s38Pn-M.jpg|The Knights of the Round Table singing "Find Your Grail" in SPAMalot i-xJdFLdk-M.jpg|King Arthur (Peter Serle) in "SPAMalot" i-XKgQTXm-M.jpg|The Knights of the Round Table dancing "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" in SPAMalot i-Zs7QtnB-M.jpg|Sir Robin (David Jarzen) and the Minstrels in SPAMalot West Potomac at the Cappies 2013 (15 of 47)-M.jpg|Students (Emma Norville, Cynthia McMullin, Eliza Lore, Dan Evans, Gracie Denton and Aubrey Blount) at the 2013 Cappies Gala for Young Frankenstein: the Musical West Potomac at the Cappies 2013 (29 of 47)-M.jpg|Students (Kaila Anderson, Emma Norville, Sam Poole, and Caroline Austin) at the 2013 Cappies Gala for Young Frankenstein: the Musical West Potomac at the Cappies 2013 (35 of 47)-M.jpg|Students in Young Frankenstein: the Musical at the 2013 Cappies Gala 8 the play dress rehearsal (7 of 96)-M.jpg|Mr. Olsen (Emma Norville) and Mr. Boeis (David Jarzen) defending the Plaintiff in 8, the play 8 the play dress rehearsal (87 of 96)-M.jpg|Mr. Olsen (Emma Norville) in 8, the Play WP Peter and Wendy (32 of 261)-M.jpg|Wendy (Emma Norville) meets Peter Pan (Sam Rainey) in Peter Pan and Wendy WP Peter and Wendy (14 of 261)-M.jpg|Nana (Tyson Samuels) in Peter Pan and Wendy WP Peter and Wendy (72 of 261)-M.jpg|The Lost Boys in Neverland in Peter Pan and Wendy WP Peter and Wendy (83 of 261)-M.jpg|Captain Hook (Peter Serle) scheming with Smee (Eddie Perez) in Peter Pan and Wendy WP Peter and Wendy (95 of 261)-M.jpg|The Lost boys surround Wendy (Emma Norville) after they accidentally shoot her in Peter Pan and Wendy WP Peter and Wendy (105 of 261)-M.jpg|Tiger Lily (Paige Edwards) kidnapped by Smee (Eddie Perez) and Starkey (Ethan Lyon) in Peter Pan and Wendy WP Peter and Wendy (168 of 261)-M.jpg|Tinkerbell drinking poison to save Peter in Peter Pan and Wendy WP Theatre Addams Family Final Dress (418 of 442)-M.jpg|The cast of The Addams Family singing the finale "Move Toward the Darkness" WP Theatre Addams Family Final Dress (367 of 442)-M.jpg|Fester (Jonathan Barger) and the Dancing Ancestors singing "Moon and Me" in The Addams Family WP Theatre Addams Family Final Dress (298 of 442)-M.jpg|Alice (Frankie Mananzan) singing "Waiting" in The Addams Family WP Theatre Addams Family Final Dress (188 of 442)-M.jpg|The Addams Family from left to right: Lurch (Sam Rainey), Grandma (Emma Norville), Gomez (David Jarzen), Wednesday (Nikki Amico), Morticia (Emily Carbone), Fester (Jonathan Barger), and Pugsley (John McFarlane) in The Addams Family WP Theatre Addams Family Final Dress (208 of 442)-M.jpg WP Theatre Addams Family Final Dress (143 of 442)-M.jpg For Cappies (9 of 12)-M.jpg WP Theatre Addams Family Final Dress (170 of 442)-M.jpg WP Theatre Addams Family Final Dress (3 of 442)-M.jpg